


[podfic] Leviathan

by Annapods



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: (kind of), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Post-Low Chaos Ending, Royal Spymaster Daud (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: In the end, Corvo has no one to blame but himself. He, after all, had been the first to spare Daud after besting the assassin in a duel. He, after all, had been anxious to explain his motives for doing so - at length - to Emily, when she had, one sunny afternoon in the Tower pavilion where her mother had met her violent death, asked what had happened to her mother's murderer.Now her letter of pardon seems to burn in his coat pocket on the right, opposite the Heart that he yet holds in his left coat pocket, and it feels like betrayal and not betrayal as he watches the sea pass him by, on his way to Serkonos on a fast ship, with Daud's apparent successor-via-default by his side. Life is infinitely ironic.03:54:18 :: Written byManic_intent.





	[podfic] Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069198) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/l2) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/xerjxah7g374zyw/AADiHXfLvKoyiu4YGY3nTh24a?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/xerjxah7g374zyw/AADiHXfLvKoyiu4YGY3nTh24a?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g53fbk0vla1q1bt/%5BDishonored%5D%20Leviathan.m4b?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Manic_intent for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

1

 

2

 

3

 

4

 

5

 

6

 

7

 

8

 

9

 

10

 

end notes


End file.
